Akan Kucoba, Membalas Perasaanmu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hinamori berpikir. Renji mungkin tepat untuknya, dan, mulai sekarang, ia akan berusaha membalas perasaan dan pengorbanan yang Renji berikan untuknya.


RenHina....

Hmm.... Ini hasil request buat Fumi-chan.... yg selalu ngasi saran buat fic kazu....

Dibaca ya, minna!! Review juga!!! *dikemplang*

Disclaimer :: Bleach © Tite Kubo

*Akan Kucoba, Membalas Perasaanmu*

Hinamori sesekali mengerutkan alis hitamnya. Mata hazelnya memutar menabrak arah-arah disekitarnya. Jemari lentiknya membolak-balik lembaran buku yang sudah berserakan dihadapannya.

Mulut kecilnya mengeluarkan desah kecil. Bibirnya bawahnya sudah kemerahan karena gigitan yang susah dilepaskan karena kegelisahan yang membanjiri perasaannya.

"Dimana dia ya? Aduh. . ." katanya menghela nafas panjang. Kembali dibalik-balikkannya tumpukan buku yang ada di mejanya, memastikan bahwa tadi ia memang kurang teliti menyibak lembaran demi lembarannya.

"Tidak ada juga. . ." helanya pelan.

Diambilnya kotak jus mangga yang sudah bertengger di samping serakan buku berpuluh menit yang lalu, menyeruputnya dengan cepat, berpacu dengan cepatnya detik-detik yang kian berlalu.

Hinamori menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tenggelam dalam rencana akan pemecahan suatu ide yang larut dalam keheningan ruang kelas ini.

"Aha!!" serunya. Kedua warna hazel dimatanya berbinar cerah. Kemudian tangannya meraih dompet disaku seragam. Menghitung yen demi yen yang menyelip rapi didalamya.

"Ah, cuma segini? Mana cukup!" desahnya lagi. Tapi satu ide lagi yang dia dapatkan mampu menepiskan kegelisahan ini.

Tepat ketika kedua kaki Hinamori sudah tegak menopang dirinya, bel penanda pelajaran baru akan dimulai berbunyi tiga kali.

"Aarrrgghhh....!!" kali ini Hinamori menggeram benci. Kenapa dia mesti mengalami ini?

"Hai, Hinamori!!" suara sok akrab itu membuat Hinamori memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kok sepertinya sedang ada masalah?" orang itu mendekati Hinamori lagi. Memaksa Hinamori untuk memberikan tenaga dorongan pada wajah pemuda itu karena saking dekatnya, Hinamori rasa.

"Ayolah, jangan kasar seperti itu...."

"Aku lagi banyak masalah, Abarai-kun!! Jangan ganggu aku!!"

"Semakin kau bilang ada masalah, semakin aku peduli denganmu." katanya Renji, laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum pada Hinamori.

Hinamori mengambil nafas panjang, kali ini lebih panjang. Lebih kesal, lebih mengecewakan kedengarannya. Melihat wajah orang ini seakan memberikan beban lebih pada masalah yang memberatkan punggungnya kali ini.

"Aku peduli padamu, Hinamori, ceritakan padaku masalahmu." ekspresi wajahnya berubah lembut, menatap dalam pada Hinamori yang jadi salah tingkah karena pandangan semacam itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Sana! Kau mengganggu pemandangan saja! Menambah masalahku, tahu!! Kalau kau peduli padaku, pergilah dari pandanganku saat ini juga!!" Hinamori mengacungkan jarinya tepat di depan hidung pemuda itu, menggembungkan pipinya, jelas sekali mendeskripsikan bahwa ia sedang berada pada puncak kekesalan hatinya.

"Ya sudah. Tapi, satu kata yang tak bosan kubilang padamu. Aku suka kamu, Hinamori."

"Abarai-kun!! Berhenti bilang kata-kata itu!!" Hinamori berteriak dengan wajah malu.

"Apa salahnya?"

"Malu, tahu!! Sudah, sana!!" Hinamori hampir saja melemparkan tumpukan bukunya ke wajah Renji.

"Argh!!" Hinamori menghempas pada bangkunya, kekesalan dan kegelisahannya memuncak, apalagi setelah melihat wajah Renji yang dianggapnya wajah paling menyebalkan sejagat raya.

. Hinamori jadi mengingat lagi kejadian yang merupakan awal dari kekesalannya pada laki-laki yang bernama Abarai Renji itu. Ketika pertama kali masuk SMA ini, Renji menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinamori, tanpa henti, tiap hari, entah itu siang, malam, pagi, atau pada kesempatan apapun. Meski Hinamori sudah mengatakan penolakan halus, namun sepertinya hal itu hanya memantul di telinga Renji. Ia tetap nekat mengatakannya dimanapun, sampai Hinamori merasa malu.

"Ah, kenapa jadi mengingat hal itu? Membuang waktu saja." gerutunya dalam hati. Ia kemudian berharap dalam hati, dalam pelajaran yang diberikan oleh wali kelasnya kali ini tidak jadi terlaksana. Jadi, ia bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak lagi untuk mencari, atau mengganti uang kas kelas yang ia hilangkan.

Kemarin wali kelas mereka, Unohana-sensei, sudah mengingatkan kepada sang bendehara kelas, atau tepatnya Hinamori untuk menyiapkan uang kas yang akan dipakai untuk membeli keperluan kelas menjelang ulang tahun sekolah. Tapi, ia baru saja sadar uangnya hilang barusan, dan sekarang ia sedang dalam himpitan waktu mengenai uang itu. Semoga saja, wali kelas tidak masuk, ucap Hinamori berpuluh kali dalam hatinya.

"Konnichiwa, minna. . . " suara lembut khas Unohana-sensei mampu menyejukkan semua telinga yang sedang kegerahan menyapa suasana siang yang sepertinya senang sekali menghembuskan angin panas, menambah ketidakenakan ruangan kelas yang memang sudah penuh dengan desahan lelah siswa yang mengantuk.

Deg. Jantung Hinamori mempercepat detaknya, mengalirkan darah lebih cepat, diiringi keringat di pelipis Hinamori yang juga mengucur melintasi wajahnya. Habislah ia, kata macam apa yang mesti ia ambil sebagai alasan? Padahal batas pengumpulan dananya adalah kemarin, hari ini menyerahkan dananya pada wali kelas untuk dimanajerisasikan, yang tujuannya adalah untuk dibelikan barang ini dan itu, guna menghias kelas dan menyelenggarakan sebuah bazaar, kafe, atau apalah, untuk menyemarakkan ultah sekolah ini. Masa harus menyuruh temannya mengumpulkan uang lagi? Mana mungkin? Apalagi kalau misalnya yang uang mingguannya sudah habis, harus menunggu minggu depan lagi, mana sempat? Apa harus ditutupi dengan uangnya sendiri? Sayangnya, uang Hinamori sedang menipis, akibat kebanyakan membeli baju kemarin, dan, mesti menunggu uang mingguan Senin depan.

Hinamori cuma bisa menepuk dahi dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, pasrah menunggu keputusan eksekusi satu kelas ini karena kecerobohannya menaruh uang kas kelas. Hinamori yakin, tidak ada yang mencurinya karena sepanjang hari kemarin dia cuma berada di kelas.

"Baiklah, Hinamori-san. Serahkan uang kasnya kepada saya." suara lembut Unohana bisa sedikit menenangkan hati Hinamori.

"Gomen ne, sensei...."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Be....Begini sensei. . ."

"Ada apa?"

"U...Uangnya hilang, gomen ne, sensei....." katanya pelan, namun mampu menyedot perhatian siswa satu kelas, dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Unohana menghela nafas. Kemudian tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Mungkinkah ada yang mencurinya?"

"Tidak mungkin, sensei. Seharian kemarin saya cuma berada di kelas."

"Mungkin saja, Hinamori-san. Dan, bisakah saya bertanya secara tegas pada kalian semua, sebelum saya beritahukan kepada kepala sekolah, bahwa dikelas kita ini ada pencuri?" kata Unohana tetap menjaga intonasi bicaranya datar seperti biasa, namun mengundang kesan ketegasan bagi pendengarnya. Semua yang ada di kelas itu bergidik, baru pertama kali mendengar gaya bicara semacam itu dari Unohana-sensei.

"Ayo, tidak ada yang mengaku?" kata Unohana lagi dengan biasa, namun tetap seperti tadi.

"Ano, Unohana-sensei, bukannya saya mau menuduh atau apa, tapi mungkinkah pelakunya orang luar, alias ada anggota kelas lain yang menyusup masuk ke kelas kita?" Kira, sahabat Hinamori berdiri.

"Tapi, Kira-kun. . ." sanggah Hinamori, ia ingin menyangkal dan mengatakan sekali lagi, bahwa tidak mungkin ada yang mencuri, karena seharian ia berada di kelas terus, mungkin uang itu tertinggal di rumah, pikirnya.

"Bisa saja. Tapi, kalau dari kelas yang lain, kita akan susah melacaknya. Nah, sekarang, kamu harus bertanggung jawab, Hinamori-san, karena kamulah yang menghilangkan uang itu."

"Tapi, sensei.... Saya sedang tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk menggantinya." suara Hinamori agak bergetar, menahan air mata yang mulai meminta untuk ditumpahkan. Yah, karena memang sifatnya yang sensitif itu.

"Bagaimana ya? Karena memang kamu yang memegangnya. Atau kalian semua bisa mengumpulkan uang lagi untuk mengganti sementara?"

Suara desahan kecewa terdengar memenuhi kelas. Ada yang bergumam, sedang tidak mempunyai uang, atau uangnya akan dipergunakan untuk keperluan lain.

"Ya sudahlah. Biar uang sensei yang menggantinya. Tapi, Hinamori-san, kamu harus mendapatkan hukuman karena sudah menghilangkan uang itu."

Hinamori menunduk. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua itu memang kesalahannya.

"Tidak, sensei. Saya adalah pencurinya." suara dari belakang bangku Hinamori terdengar, seiring dengan berdirinya seseorang dengan rambut merah berkuncir.

"Abarai-kun!!" mata Hinamori membulat, kurang percaya.

"Kau mengaku sebagai pencurinya?"

"Ya, saya yang mencuri uang kas kelas. Saya mengambilnya diam-diam dari Hinamori." katanya tenang.

"Tidak mungkin...." kata Hinamori.

"Bisakah kamu kembalikan uangnya sekarang, Abarai-kun?"

"Maaf, sensei, uang itu sudah saya belikan sesuatu. Tapi saya bersedia dihukum sebagai penggantinya."

"Baiklah. Sensei bisa memaklumi. Apa hukuman yang bersedia kamu terima atas konsekuensinya?"

"Apa saja, sensei. Bahkan kalau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini pun saya terima dengan senang hati."

Semua orang yang berada dikelas berdecak heran. Heran atas omongan Renji yang sepertinya terlalu santai untuk kalimat 'dikeluarkan dari sekolah' itu. Bukankah itu berlebihan? Mana ada pencuri uang kas kelas yang kena hukuman dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

Hinamori cuma diam.

"Tidak sampai seperti itu, Abarai-kun. Tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari siang ini, atau dengan kata lain, kau pulang lebih awal sebagai bayaran atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat."

"Baik. Saya bersedia, sensei. Teman-teman, saya minta maaf, ya, karena telah mengambil uang kalian." Renji mengambil tasnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Hinamori ingin mencegahnya, ia masih belum yakin uang itu dicuri oleh Renji. Tapi bagaimana lagi, pencurinya saja sudah mengaku.

Tapi, Hinamori benar-benar yakin, kalau uang itu bukan hilang, cuma terselip dan kelupaan menaruh. Tak ada celah untuk mengambil uang itu. Lagipula, biasanya, Hinamori tidak suka bila Renji mendekat padanya, mana bisa Renji mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinamori?

Dan, Hinamori kurang yakin dengan pengakuan Renji barusan. Terbersit anggapan kalau-kalau Renji tadi hanya melindungi dirinya. Hatinya terus merasa tidak enak hingga pulang sekolah, dan ia berharap bisa menemukan Renji untuk meminta kejelasan.

"Abarai-kun!!" serunya, menghampiri Renji yang juga keluar dari gerbang sekolah pada jam pulang, rupanya ia tadi tidak keluar lingkungan sekolah.

"Ada apa?" katanya santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Be...Benarkah Abarai-kun yang mencuri uang itu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Lho? Bukankah Abarai-kun yang mengaku sendiri kalau Abarai-kun yang mencurinya?"

"Aku cuma mau melindungimu, Hinamori, aku tidak ingin kau dihukum."

"Bohong." Hinamori berkata singkat. Membuang pandangannya lagi dari wajah Renji.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Serius akan rasa sukaku padamu." Renji mengelus rambut hitam Hinamori, berusaha meluluhkan hati Hinamori yang begitu membatu untuk kata suka dari Renji.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti mengulangi kata itu didepanku? Aku mau menanyakan tentang uang kas kelas itu! Bukan yang semacam tadi!!"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kau sedih karena dihukum. Itu saja. Wajar kan, kalau aku melindungimu. Karena aku kan suka padamu." Renji tersenyum lembut.

Hinamori kembali diam. Meresapi makna ketulusan kata-kata Renji yang melewati celah otaknya. Mungkin ada benarnya, selama ini ia mengedepankan keegoisannya untuk meminta Renji menjauhinya. Padahal, disukai orang lain adalah sesuatu yang indah. Kenapa malah disia-siakan seperti ini? Ah, bodohnya baru menyadari sekarang, hingga Renji harus berkorban dulu untuk membuktikannya.

"Hinamori?" Renji mengheran melihat perubahan air muka Hinamori dari kesal menjadi menampakkan sisi sensitif perasannya, berupa bening yang menyelimuti hazel mata Hinamori.

"Haha... Aku ini bodoh, ya, Abarai-kun...." katanya mengusap penglihatannya.

"Kenapa jadi berkata seperti itu?"

"Kamu mesti berkorban dulu demi membuktikan itu semua. Aku ini egois dan bodoh, ya.... Harusnya kamu tidak usah melindungiku. Biar saja aku yang menanggungnya...."

"Bodoh. Itulah yang namanya suka. Mau melindungi dan berkorban demi orang yang penting dan disukainya."

Hinamori tersenyum. Kini ia sedikit lebih bisa megerti perasaan Renji.

"Mengerti kan? Aku suka kamu, Hinamori."

"Ya. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Hinamori menarik tangan Renji dan berjalan duluan.

"Tunggu dulu, kamu juga suka tidak padaku?" Renji menunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri.

Hinamori mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Mungkin. Sedikit."

Renji lalu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, berjalan mengikuti Hinamori.

Hinamori berpikir. Renji mungkin tepat untuknya, dan, mulai sekarang, ia akan berusaha membalas perasaan dan pengorbanan yang Renji berikan untuknya.

+.OWARI.+

gomen ne buat Fumi-chan, kalau ceritanya tidak seperti yang Fumi-chan harapkan.....

tapi, minna, kasi pendapatnya ya....

Review!!! *dilemparin*


End file.
